


5 Times Will Tried to Get Sonny to Celebrate Father's Day and the 1 Time He Succeeds

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will considers Sonny to be Arianna's father - and he thinks Sonny does too - yet Sonny continuously refuses to celebrate Father's Day, except with regards to Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Will Tried to Get Sonny to Celebrate Father's Day and the 1 Time He Succeeds

**Author's Note:**

> So people don’t get confused: Arianna is a year younger than the number of Will’s Father’s Day, i.e, she’s 1 for Will’s second Father’s Day, etc., since she’s just born now for this year’s Father’s Day. Also, this was written before we knew what was happening with Gabi's exit and when the boys were getting married, so ignore the inconsistencies with canon.

1\. Will’s first Father’s Day is chaotic and comes and goes almost forgotten.

Will’s just come home from the hospital, still bandaged and somewhat in pain, Sonny fussing over him, and Gabi moving into their spare bedroom with little Arianna Grace, when Will gets a call from Lucas that Sami’s been arrested for murdering someone.

Will nearly drops the phone and stares in horror at Sonny who immediately assumes Will is in pain.

After Will gets off the phone with his dad and relates the tale to Sonny and Gabi, Gabi pushes them out the door and promises she and the baby will be fine while they go to the police station.

Three hours later, Sonny drags Will back to their apartment and insists he watch TV while Sonny checks on Gabi and the baby and makes dinner for the three of them (as well as handing Gabi baby food to feed Arianna).

It isn’t until Will and Sonny are curled up in bed together for the night, Will’s head on Sonny’s chest, that Sonny remembers it’s Father’s Day. He apologizes for almost forgetting and silently maneuvers himself around Will to pull a card out of the drawer in his night-table.

Will takes it with a shy smile and reads Sonny’s words:

_"Dear Will,_

_I’m so proud to be spending your first Father’s Day with you and I can’t wait to spend a lifetime of them together. You’re gonna be a fantastic dad! xoxo_

_Your Sonny”_

Will kisses Sonny deeply and presses their chests together, their hearts beating in sync with each other.

"You’re a dad, too," Will whispers when they pull apart, but Sonny only shakes his head and responds "Not yet."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
2\. Will’s second Father’s Day is almost as hectic as and only slightly less forgotten than the first.

Between Arianna Grace running and falling down around the apartment energetically and the two of them making final preparations for their wedding, neither Will nor Sonny knows what day it is.

When Lucas stops by with Allie, Will suddenly realizes it’s Father’s Day and hurriedly digs out the card for his dad he’d bought during a rare moment of free time a few weeks prior. Lucas graciously takes the card and hands Will his own before scooping his granddaughter into his arms and hauling her off to the living room to play with her toys, Allie at his heels.

Will seeks out Sonny whom he finds in the kitchen, seating charts laid out in front of him on the table.

Will walks over to him and pecks him on the cheek before wrapping his arms around Sonny’s waist from behind. He hooks his chin over Sonny’s shoulder and says, “Happy Father’s Day.”

Sonny smiles a little, turns around in Will’s arms, and wraps his own around Will’s neck. “I’m not a father,” Sonny insists for the second year in a row and Will pouts. “But Happy Father’s Day to you.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
3\. On his third Father’s Day, Will is rudely awakened by Arianna Grace jumping onto the bed and nearly breaking his legs.

He makes a loud ‘oomph’ noise as she crawls her way up the bed and he hears Sonny chuckling in the doorway when she throws her arms tightly around Will’s neck.

"Happy Father’s Day, Daddy," she squeaks in his ear and he hugs her round her middle.

"Thank you, little lady," Will laughs and kisses the top of her soft black hair. Then he whispers something to her and she nods and hops off the bed with some help from Will.

She runs over to Sonny who swoops her up in his arms. She immediately announces loudly, “Happy Father’s Day to you, too, Papa!” but, despite what she’s started to call him, Sonny’s still reluctant to accept the celebration.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
4\. Will’s fourth Father’s Day is actually relatively normal, considering how they’ve gone in the past. 

He wakes up to find Sonny has brought him breakfast in bed, a single rose laying gently on the tray, and Arianna Grace suddenly appears in the doorway precariously carrying a bowl of cereal in her little hands so she can eat with him.

The bowl is just about to spill over when Will takes it from her, places it on the tray, and lifts her up onto the bed with him. She immediately pulls out a card from under her nightgown and hands it to him with a big smile on her face.

"I made a card for you, Daddy!" she tells him proudly.

Will takes it and kisses her head. As soon as he opens it, he bites his lip to keep from laughing because he knows Sonny’s written it for her, considering it’s in perfect handwriting and with perfect grammar.

"Thank you, little lady," Will says and pokes her in the stomach as she tries to wriggle away from him.

Sonny meanders into the bedroom and laughs at them laughing together. He sits down on the bed next to Arianna Grace who immediately pulls another card out from under her nightgown and hands it to Sonny.

"I made one for you, too, Papa!" 

Sonny takes it and reads it (also instinctively knowing Will made it out for her) and kisses the top of her head like Will had.

"Thank you, Princess," Sonny says with a smile but when she throws her arms around him in a hug, he shakes his head at Will and mouths "You shouldn’t have."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

5\. Will’s fifth Father’s Day ends up being spent at the Brady Pub celebrating the birth of Sami and EJ’s newborn daughter in combination with Father’s Day.

When Will and Sonny walk in to the Pub, Arianna Grace at their heels, Will breathes a sigh of relief. He was sure his mother and EJ would never make it to this point, happily married with a new baby and no drama.

The three of them make their way over to where Sami is standing with EJ holding the baby and Will and Sonny simultaneously tell EJ, “Happy Father’s Day.”

They all laugh and EJ says, “And to you two as well,” though Sonny shakes his head again for the fifth year in a row and Will just smirks because he knows Sonny considers himself a father to Arianna but continues to pretend that he’s not.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

+1. Sonny’s first Father’s Day (or at least his first in his head) is just after Arianna Grace turns six. 

Will’s an old pro at it now, having celebrated it seven times now (six before this one) so he lets Sonny sleep in late and brings him up a tray of breakfast to eat in bed.

Arianna Grace giggles to herself as she follows Will up the stairs and into Will and Sonny’s bedroom. Sonny is still sleeping when they enter the room and Will places the tray on the bed as he instructs Arianna to climb on the bed without waking Sonny.

She obeys and Will sneaks out of the room just as Sonny stirs awake. 

"Good morning, Papa!" Arianna greets him cheerfully and he smiles at her as he sits up in bed.

A minute later, Will walks back into the room, cradling their new baby son. Arianna and Sonny both grin as Will lowers him into Sonny’s arms, before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Will and Arianna Grace simultaneously announce, “Happy Father’s Day,” and Arianna hands Sonny a card.

He reads over the top of the baby’s head and says, “Thank you, guys, so much. I love you both. And you, too, little man,” Sonny says in a slight baby voice as he looks down at his son sleeping peacefully in his arms.


End file.
